With Love, Tali
by I3GodTivaNCIS
Summary: What would happen if Tony and Ziva started a family? What if their oldest daughter, had a diary?I stink at summaries! Anyway, read the diary of Tali DiNozzo! SHORT Daily updates!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't own anyone but the kids. Read, Review, and enjoy! Grammar and capital letters issues are my tablets fault, and CAN NOT BE FIXED! Thanks :-) **

**Bare with me- The first chapter may bore you, but more exciting stuff will come!**

Diary entry 1- Introduction

_February 28,2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Tali Avagail DiNozzo. I think we will be good friends. I'm, thirteen, and I was born August 13,1999. My parents are Tony, and Ziva David DiNozzo. As you will learn later, I have three siblings. A older brother, Anthony Jethro, or as he likes, AJ or Tony. He is 14. There is also my younger brother, Eli Timothy, who is 9. Then there's my younger sister, Jennifer Kate, known also as Katie,or Jenny. My non-immediate family, consist of "Grandpa" Gibbs, "Uncle" Gremlin and "Aunt" Breena, with their kids Jamie, Bree, Donald, and Jethro. Then there is "Uncle Elf Lord", who is married to "Aunt" Abby, and they have Sarah Kelly (My best friend), Luca Timothy, Kyle Anthony, and Caitlyn Abigail. There's also "Grandpa" Ducky, and Grandpa DiNozzo._

_Grandpa Eli, Grandm DiNozzo, Uncle Ari, and Aunt Tali have all died. As for the people in quotation marks, they are not real family. My parents work for NCIS, and they are their coworkers. About a year ago, we became Christians, so I am currently packing for our youth trip. Oooooh, Ima made spaghetti! I gotta go eat! Later!_

_With love,_

_Tali DiNozzo_

**A/n- Ima meams mom in Hebrew.**


	2. Chapter 2

_March 1,2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tali here. The spaghetti was good! Lol. Today was Jennys birthday party. It was all paris themed. It was really cute. She got all tons of stuff for her room. A medal efiel tower, Comforter, and she got the mega block hello kitty house, and lots more. _

_Her efiel tower cake was delicious! Tomorrow i'll have more exciting stuff for you. Mom promised me that tomorrow, she'll tell me the story behind her and dad, as well as Uncle Elf Lord, (One of my dads many names for him.) and Aunt Abby. I'm currently working on my minecraft was strategy for tonight. One sec, AJs knocking on my door.. Ok sorry. Sarah and Luca just got here. They're spending the night, and while mom makes pizza (I picked alfredo) and get fruit, as well as nachos and cheese for us big kids to eat while we watch the dark night rises, we're going to have a huge minecraft war. So, I gotta go kick some teenage boy butt. Chow!_

_With Love,_

_Tali DiNozzo_

**_A/n- What do you think? Read, Review amd enjoy! Tomorrow we find out how rule 12 was broken!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_March 2, 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ima kept her word! She told me! She told me and i'm soooo excited!_

_It turns out, that Aunt Abby and Uncle Elf Lord, has started a group, _

_called "Tiva forever United". It was a group who wanted my parents, _

_Tony and Ziva, (Hence the name Tiva) to get together. Aunt Abby_

_decided to trap them in elevator, till etheir Ima killed Abba with or _

_without a paper clip, or till they kissed. And obviously they kissed._

_My parents, to get revenge, did the same thing to them, since_

_they're McAbby (McGee plus Abby) lovers. I still can't see how_

_you can like someone for so long, but can't tell them how you _

_feel! Hey guess what? Well, actually your a app on my tablet, _

_so you can't, but anyway, II like Luca, and AJ said he likes me_

_to! :D And Sarah Kelly likes AJ, amd I happen to know he likes_

_her to! Isn't that funny and ironic? Aunt Bree and Uncle Gremlin_

_don't have a cool story, but who cares? Grandpa Gibbs dosen't _

_seem to have good luck on marriage, and Grandpa Ducky, well,_

_Grandpa Ducky. Grandpa DiNozzos been married more times _

_then I can count! Tomorrow, I'll write the lyrics to my_

_favorite song, and tell you why I like it. But for now,_

_we're about to get mexican. Later!_

_With Love,_

_Tali DiNozzo_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- This is as much my diary as Talis. I can relate to this. Read, Review, ansd enjoy!**

March 3,2013

Dear Diary,

The reason I love this song so much, is because I have Turners Syndrome. I makes me short, fat, and I have to get daily growth hormone shots, as well as the fact i've broken countles of my ultra thin bones because of it. The main reason I like the song though, is because Turners gave me a 1% chance to live to birth, and reminds of that.

"What Faith Can Do"- Kutless

Everybody falls sometimes Gotta find the strength to rise From the ashes And make a new beginning

Anyone can feel the ache You think it's more than you can take But you're stronger Stronger than you know

Don't you give up now The sun will soon be shining You gotta face the clouds To find the silver lining

I've seen dreams that move the mountains Hope that doesn't ever end Even when the sky is falling I've seen miracles just happen Silent prayers get answered Broken hearts become brand new That's what faith can do

It doesn't matter what you've heard Impossible is not a word It's just a reason For someone not to try

Everybody's scared to death When they decide to take that step Out on the water It'll be alright

Life is so much more Than what your eyes are seeing You will find your way If you keep believing

I've seen dreams that move the mountains Hope that doesn't ever end Even when the sky is falling I've seen miracles just happen Silent prayers get answered Broken hearts become brand new That's what faith can do

Overcome the odds You don't have a chance (That's what faith can do) When the world says you can't It'll tell you that you can

I've seen dreams that move the mountains Hope that doesn't ever end Even when the sky is falling And I've seen miracles just happen Silent prayers get answered Broken hearts become brand new That's what faith can do That's what faith can do

Even if you fall sometimes You will have the strength to rise

I have to go get ready for Church and eat my cinnoman rolls. Adios!

With Love,

Tali DiNozzo


	5. Chapter 5

_March 4,2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Before I start, yes, yes I know it's almost one o'clock. I can't sleep though. I won't get to write Friday or Saturday, as AJ and I are going on a youth trip, and I can't bring my tablet. Since apparently, i'm starting at the end of the week, heres my schdule basically-_

_Friday & Saturday- Confernce_

_Thursday- PWOC_

_Wenesday- Youth_

_Tuesday- My favorite show_

_Whats PWOC you ask? It's a bible study, and they have classes for the kids/teens while it goes on. That, is where I see my friends Abby, Abby Grace, Micah, Josh, James, Kenzie, and there are several others I don't know that well._

_Abby- James little sister, making british accents with Josh. Nice, Social, dosen't like me. _

_James- Abbys big brother, AJs friend, Shares my hate for one direction, Hates the british accents like me, has my back, I don't know if he likes _

_Abby Grade- One of my best friends. Hates one direction, good actor._

_Micah- 13, looks like hes 11, but hes nice. Can be immature, Not sure if he likes me or thinks i'm crazy._

_Josh- Great actor, loves british accents_

_Kenzie- Super nice, likes AJ, he likes her, Abbys best friend_

_Well, its one o'clock and i'm hungry! Imma get a post midnight and go to bed!_

_With Love,_

_Tali DiNozzo_


	6. Chapter 6

_March 7, 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm soooooo sorry i've been gone this long! AJ and I were on a youth trip, and just got back tonight. I won't be able to write again this weekend, as Ima isn't letting me take my tablet to the mountains. Anyway, tomorrow is PWOC again! And guess what? Because I waited till 0300 to write in my diary, I have to be up in four hours! Yay me! :/ I decided to wear my blue tight fitting shirt, with a pink scarf, pink camisole, and boots! Maybe then the boys'll thin i'm cute! Well, its 3 am, so I need yet another snack before bed. Maybe an apple... Anyway, ttyl!_

_With love,_

_Tali DiNozzo_

_**A/n- OMGosh sooooo sorry! It's been go,go,go! . ! I'll try ro update Sunday at like 1 am, but it won't be before.**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_March 13, 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Omgosh we had the best trip ever! And then it was my little cousins birthday..._

_Anyway, I'm super sorry I haven't written! We just had a Paris birthday party to help host, a trip to pack and unpack for... Anyway, i've been super ultra busy._

_So in PWOC, the teens are doing a play, Called beauty is a beast, (I think its a. Theres another adult play called beauty is the beast and I get them mixed up.) and James and I ended up having to Beauty and Nick for the day, and I have never, ever felt so awkward! It was wierd. Lets just say that netheir of us will be etheier of those parts._

_Well, again tomorrow is PWOC day. Abby Grace and I are going to work on our Lego Mindstorm set. That is, if i'm not so tired that James has to wake me up ten minuites after we get their again. I'm wearing a tanktop under a corral colored lace shirt, with a denim skirt and boots, and i'm going to side braid my hair. Anyway, i'm going to get a pear and go to bed! Chow!_

_With Love,_

_Tali DiNozzo_

_**A/n- Omgosh! I am soooooooooooooooo sorry! It was meant as a you know, daily thing, and I got to busy! PLEASE REVIEW! I try to update sooner when I know people want it!**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n- Hey sorry I was gone so long! Anyway I was dissapointed that their wern't any reviews last chapter. Please take 30 seconds of your time and lemme know what you think.**_

_March 19, 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Long time, no write! Sorry about that! Ok, so AJ is probably having a camping birthday party, where the guys are going to sleep in tents. By guys I mean probably James, Josh, and AJs friend Jonathan. The girls, Abby and Kenzie, would come till tenish, but they couldn't spend the night. I'll just lock my self in my room soon after the girls leave, and hope the boys don't prank me. It'll be cool. Hotdogs, smores cookies and cupcakes, normal cake... I can't wait! Imma have a fiesta party. My friend Madeline, Abigail Grace, and I are going to go get Mexican, before coming back and having cake. We'll have nachos and queso blanco cheese, with popcorn while we watch the advengers. Then we'll come to my room and play on my tablet and talk about boys all night! :D Why does August have to be so far away? :/ Waaaaaaa! Haha I can't wait. For now though, Its 12:30am, so i'm having a midnight snack of St. Patrick day cookies, and chex mix. Shalom!_

_With Love,_

_Tali DiNozzo_


	9. Chapter 9

_April 13,2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry i've been gone so long! I promise i'll try to do better. Not only did I get grounded, but we went to Europe for three weeks. So, tomorows Sunday, so I need to keep this short. I'm going to tey to convince my mom to let me wear my new polka dot dress from Grandpa Gibbs. So, AJ went camping with his friend Dylan. He comes home hopefully tomorrow. Also since i've written you, we got bunniea. And we now have baby bunnies. They're sooooooo cute! :-) Uhoh! Mom and Dad are home. I hear the garage door. Glad I already ate my fruit chews._

_With Love,_

_Tali DiNozzo_


	10. Chapter 10

_April 23, 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Omgosh I miss you! Stupid vacations and getting grounded! :/ Arrrrrrrgh! As AJ would say, chief uggumboogum! (It's something from RA camp.) Ok, Ima's pregnant. I'm totally freaked out. I'm what 13? I lost count. Anyway, Ahhhhhhh! Uhoh. Dads getting threatened with a paper clip again. Anyway, I Gtg. Sarah's sneaking a bag if chex mix through our windows according to our flashlight morse code. Anyway, Chow!_

_With Love,_

_Tali DiNozzo_

**_A/N- I apoligize for the length, and the wait. Not only is it 1am, but it has been really hetic here latley. Our family has been experiencing spme routine changes._**


End file.
